Talk:What order did you play the missions
Okay, new talk page. the talk on ME2 guide was getting cluttered. So far, I'm upto (finished) horizon, and I'm gonna go get to that point on my other ME2 character. Please try to list what missios, assignments etc you did in what order as accurately as you can. We're trying to find out what the trigger for the Collector mission is, and I don't think Bioware has told anyone just what the exact trigger or triggers is/are. (Plus, I don't want to have to reset in order to try-try again to get as many recruits with their loyalty as possible.) *--AlexMcpherson 23:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Which Collector mission? Which one exactly are you talking about? Are you talking about Horizon, since it's the one you mentioned, or do you mean the derelict collector ship? Or IFF? Horizon I think is completing the first set of dossiers isn't it? For me, that was 4 of them (including Zaeed here), Derelict ship was a few missions after that, though I'm going through a second play now, and could pay more attention as to how many, I believe assignments have a small part in it too, as in, if you do a few instead of dossiers it'll kick up the derelict ship, though I don't really see why it's a question, because you can do what you like after the derelict ship. Jaline 23:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not talking about the Horizon mission. I'm talking about the, actually I don't know the details (on purpose) but its the one that happens after *some* of the second lot of recruits are onboard. I think its an abduction and then to save the crew you bar none, you have to go through the omega 4 relay right away, no assignments. But if you dont have the right recruits it would indeed be suicide mission. It's in the Talk:Mass_Effect_2_Guide page. I made this to pretty much move the discussion here, that page was getting quite cluttered. *--AlexMcpherson 23:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay, well in that case, you mean the IFF mission I'm pretty sure... After the derelict ship, you're told that you need to get the IFF, however, you can take AS MUCH time as you like, meaning, do recruits/scans/sidequests/loyalties up before you go get the IFF, there's no forcing you to go get the IFF, however *after* you get the IFF, you're limited to two quests, for me, I did Samara Loyalty, and then the last Loyalty quest (name removed in case you don't know that character yet), then the abduction of the crew of the Normandy took place, and I had to go through the Omega 4 Relay *right away* to save everyone on the crew, which I did do, although as an attempted testing, I also did some shopping, hit the hub worlds, and did some shopping, then went, and still saved my crew, so it's if you do *ANY* missions between the abduction, and going into the relay, your crew will die (that includes Kelly). : What will happen, is for me at least, I had Tali (only one of the second set of recruits finished) but I had also done a few loyalty quests, and a couple side quests, I'm not sure how many, but it only triggers the Derelict Ship mission, which you're forced into doing, however *after* you do that, you can take as much time as you like before you go get the IFF, after you get the IFF you do 2 missions (I'm pretty sure that's solid that it's 2 missions, perhaps it's only 1 if you've already done *EVERY* mission except for the last loyalty, but at that point you'd only have that one mission left anyways) Personally I did *everything* except for Samara and the last loyalty mission before getting the IFF, I wanted to be completely sure everything was completed, including saving my crew. Jaline 23:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :: No, based on previous discussions on the Mass Effect 2 Guide page, Alex was talking of what triggers the Stop the Collectors: Investigate Collector Ship sub-mission (collectors setup attempting to trap Shepard's team into a seemingly damaged collector ship). Until now, we thought it was having recruited enough among the second wave of dossier missions provided by the Illusive Man (likely 2 over 3 - Assasin, Justicar, Tali), as this step comes inside "Stop the Collectors", right after the second "Assemble a team" sub-mission. Someone though reported it occured after having recruited only one. So maybe it is a total number of missions performed, or the total number of recruits that matters... That is the question :) --Celorilm 20:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I have recruited only Samara and Thane (Zaeed was recruited also, but no Tali), then I have completed some (4-5) N7 missions, but no loyalty missions at all (not even for Zaeed). And Collector Ship mission was succesfully trigered. And I have report about attempt to not recruit second tier recruits at all, one player have comleted exactly 17 of N7 missions after Horizon and Collector Ship stil not available. So, I think, reasonable assumption is that two new recruits needed (or Zaeed + one new recruit?) plus some number of completed missions, N7 or loyalty, doesn't matter. Reaper IFF Has anyone been able to recruit all of the lot and all the loyalty missions before the collectors arrive? I just read about what brings the collectors in the, {coughprimagameguide} thingy, and I suspect that is it. *AlexMcpherson 23:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I was able to recruit all squad members before the... kidnapping. Legion was my final member. Thing is that I put off doing the Reaper IFF mission for as long as possible, and did all of my recruitment, loyalty quests, and squad conversations first. At this point I got the message from EDI to integrate the IFF. Instead, I turned Legion on and got its loyalty quest, apparently overriding the IFF integration trigger since I was able to access the galaxy map without starting the IFF/kidnap cutscene. Completed Legion's loyalty mission and returned to the Normandy. At that point, I received the same IFF integration message from EDI again. I turned on the IFF, left on the shuttle, crew got kidnapped, then returned... leaving me with nothing left to do squadmate wise. I just used the Omega 4 relay to rescue the crew. Thus, I suspect that the IFF integration will trigger the arrival of the Collector ship. They specifically say that the IFF was emitting a signal that was broadcasting the Normandy's position as well. *AbstractBlueSky 00:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Slightly correct and slightly wrong here, first thing is, EDI and Joker say that "They need time" to put the IFF into the system, so you don't override any sort of trigger here by turning on Legion, the scene where EDI and Joker get the IFF in place, is a scene where the entire recruited group, go on some mission with Shepard (completely unmentioned as to where and why they are going, and why all of them are going.), leaving EDI, Joker, and the crew of the Normandy, defenseless, while the IFF finally in place, puts out a signal to the collectors, collectors come, abduct everyone except for Joker, EDI notifies the recruits/Shepard who are off in the shuttle elsewhere at the time, and they return, after they return, you can *still* take as much time as you want to do missions/etc before going through the Omega 4 relay, however if you do that, then you will lose the crew of the Normandy except for Dr Chakwas. So if you want to save them, go through Omega 4 directly after the abduction, the abduction is triggered after you finish the second mission after obtaining the IFF (or 1, if you ONLY have Legion's Loyalty left to do, though on this play I'm on now, I'll leave Tali's loyalty mission too since Legion on Flotilla is awesome) Jaline 00:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : Personally, after acquiring the IFF and Legion (I had finished all other recruitment/loyalty missions before going to the delerict Reaper), as coming back to the Normandy, I went ASAP activating Legion and talking to it to learn to know him and trigger the loyalty mission This way, I could go for Legion's loyalty mission before the end of the "Await IFF Installation" part of "Stop the collectors". And all my recruitment/loyalty missions (including Zaeed) were performed before I was asked, as part of the final installation procedure for the IFF, to take the whole "commando team" (the crew members that can participate in a field mission) with me in the shuttle, allowing the IFF virus to hack the ship's computer and the boarding/abduction. : Though, before going through the Omega-4 Relay, I took the time for a final shopping tour on the Citadel, Illium and Omega (as I did not expect my remaining credits to be very useful once after, while I thought they could maybe buy me a few more upgrades), and I was still able to save the whole crew. Celorilm 20:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC)